Santiago Cabrera
El Corona, Los Santos |death = |hidep = |race =Hispanic |gender =Male |height =187 cm |hair =Short, light brown |eyes =Brown |skin =Brown |hidec = |family = |affiliation = 18th Los Compadres |hideg = |businesses = |vehicles = }} Santiago "Rhymes" Cabrera is a 22 year old Mexican-American gangster. He is believed to be the 18th Los Compadres shot caller, allegedly leading the El Corona clique of . Character Story 'Early Life' Santiago Cabrera was born in 1990 in El Corona during one of the most violent era of street gangs, especially for Mexican-American ones as they would grow larger every day in order to push African-Americans away and take over Los Santos. His father was one of the most respected soldiers in the Los Compadres, however he would spend only first three years with him as he would get locked in the prison for life sentence. He was charged with armed robbery, first degree murder and grand theft auto. Santiago has no brothers or sisters, therefore all the attention from his parents would be focused on his childhood. His mother, however, wasn't able to protect Santiago enough from the violent neighbourhood he was born in. His childhood was rather stressful and scary one, he has for example never had his first bike, due to the fact he had no place to ride one. His mother was afraid he would be one of the many innocent victims due to the gang-related shootouts. She managed to get Santiago to finish the school properly untill High School, where he would behind mothers back sell drugs for the Los Compadres clique. She simply couldn't afford to buy him the things he wanted in order to impress others, be it fresh shoes or clothes. He knows how to speak both English and Spanish fluently, he is excellent at maths and biology - the reason behind that is simple - He wanted to dominate the other clique members by being educated and intelligent enough. 'Present' During his young age, he would be one of the most productive and intelligent members in the gang - he would dominate the drug trade and perform small hits for the clique on master degree level. His reputation would raise incredibly fast, due to the work he was doing and proving he is willing to do anything for the gang. At 2008 he would climb the rank ladder up to the "Street Lieutenant" and run the drug trade within the gang, teaching the newcomers about the criminal mentality and how to be one of the most productive members. In 2009, at that time Shot Caller Joker was found dead, brutally wounded with gunshots and machete cuts all over his body. There was nobody better to step up and take over the clique, than Santiago. At this point, he is running one of the most powerful and violent newschool 18th Street clique - Los Compadres. 'Character Information' 'Personality' Santiago would be always seen wearing fresh clothes and clean shoes - he hates messy stuff, he dislikes to have mess in his house. He spends at least fifteen minutes each morning to properly clean his house. Most of the time he's rather stressed, he finally began to realise that the whole clique depends only on him - he has got a lots of problems to deal with, there's barely any time for fun. He is however trying to cover that by making as many jokes as possible and being helping hand for the fellow members at any time. He has his manners though, his ego is at certain point unbreakable - he will definitely be friendly with the new faces around, but disrespect is punished with beating and depending on his mood, even death. He likes to believe he's realist, yet in the end he's extremely pessimist person. He loves: - Brunnettes - Friendly and respectful people - Money - Cars - Fresh clothes and shoes - Colt 45's He hates: - Ignorant people - Blondes and red heads - Extremely white people (without any tan) - Unnecessary trouble - People forcing him to be violent 'Mental Flaws' Santiago has quite a lot of mental flaws due to the fact he thinks everything through a lot. He tries to find explaination of every single fact that happens around him, which makes him scared and feel unsafe - from time to time, he thinks he can't control his mind and control his person. Due to the fact that he's sometimes unable to control his own mind, he prefers to smoke weed to escape the problems and the reality as well. Some of his phobias would be: • Altophobia - Fear of heights • Atychiphobia - Fear of failure • Atelophobia - Fear of imperfection • Gelotophobia - Fear of being laughed at • Hedonophobia - Fear of feeling pleasure • Merinthophobia - Fear of being bound or tied up Due to the fact he is the leader of the 18th Street Gang clique in El Corona, he has to hide his feelings and emotions most of the times. Times from his childhood, where he would feel no remorse or fear are long gone. He's older, yet dedicated to the gang. He has trouble of hiding his emotions - most of the times he's depressed, feels fear from more powerful people (in his case, Gaccione Crime Family. He feels extremely weak near the Italians, he feels misery and suffer - at some point jealousy. As soon as he starts to think it all through, in the end he feels grateful and happy due to the fact that the Crime Family is his close partner.